Planning
In order to ensure that the project was completed on time, a large chunk of time at the front end of the project was dedicated to planning and scheduling. The sections below follow the process the group followed in order to complete this. __TOC__ Initial Planning As planning a schedule for the project as a whole was anticipated to become quite complicated, it was decided to split the group into smaller 'working groups'. Each group had an area of focus; for example, one group concentrated on how long it would take to complete secondary research. Each member in the group created a work breakdown plan which was then combined with those the other members had created. This ensured that nothing had been overlooked as different members may have had different ideas about what needed to be completed. Once each group had a final work breakdown for their section, this was then bought to the rest of the larger group and allowed for a schedule to be created. Scheduling The work breakdowns were taken and compiled onto a Gantt chart that was accessible by all of the group. This allowed tasks to be completed concurrently by the different working groups and for everyone to know what should be being completed by the end of each week. As it is a live document, it allowed for any changes to be made as the project progressed and for everyone in the group to be aware of these changes. A link to the Gantt chart can be found here. Experimental Planning In order for the group to be permitted to use the University's laboratory facillities, the experiment had to be planned and COSHH forms completed. The experiment was planned out using existing methods as a base (This is expanded upon in the Primary Research section). The plan was to first obtain enough Potassium Chlorate to complete multiple tests; each using 15g. In the early stages of the experiment it was thought that the experiment would only involve the use of various colours of jelly babies; any differences between sound produced and colour were planned to be recorded. As time progressed the secondary research team came to the conclusion that different colours would lead to no real difference in the sound making the gathered data mute. The experiment then shifted away from purely jelly babies into various other sugary substances. This idea was drawn upon by the secondary research team when they discussed the origins of the reaction being caused by the Potassium Chlorate reacting with the sugar within the jelly babies. Thus it was decided to experiment upon different food stuffs which contained varying levels of sugar. Presentation Planning As the group have to present the information gathered in the form of a presentation as part of the assessment, this was incorporated into the main schedule of the project. To make the presentation more visually appealing the group settled on utilising the presentation builder Prezi. In order that the working group who were responsible for the Prezi knew the running order in which to make the pages, the group spent part of a meeting on planning exactly what sections should be included. This then allowed for the point at which the video would be played to be decided. A link to the plan for the Prezi presentation. Video Planning In order to enrich the presentation and make it more interactive, it was decided to produce a video to show how the experiments were conducted and to provide visual results.As this would be running concurrently, it was essential that the video was storyboarded so it was known exactly what elements of the experimental process were to be filmed. As more footage would be produced than required, the storyboard also gave an idea of which sections were essential and in what order they should be edited to ensure that the viewer could follow what is happening. The complete unedited footage is presented here to show exactly what was recorded, and a copy of the final product which will feature in the presentation can be found on the Primary Research page.